If only we had seen this
by affinityreign
Summary: The Texan raised an eyebrow. Totrukey? he repeated. Yea, Fake turkey. Sara looked at him before holding her sandwich out. Want some? Nick eyed the sandwich with digust. I'd rather eat sand.
1. Tofurkey

Oh Dear... Don't ask me where this came from. All i know is that there is likey to be more.

Because honestly, I have no idea. ; I got the idea from a Crossing Jordon episode I watched recently. Sorry for any spelling mistakes but I don't have a spell check on my notepad yet So bare with me here.

DISCLAIMER : If I owned CSI Sara would not have left and she would not be with Grissom. Nothing aginst the bug man personally, But he looks old enought to be her father. TT

SPAM #1 : Lunch Time

Nick flipped through the magazine that was laying on the table in front of him, it was a fashion magazine so if he had to guess, Catherine had left it there during her lunch. He had only meant to move it, honestly he had. OR thats what he kept telling himself. But now he found himself flipping through the pages immeresed in whatever writing was in front of him.

And this was how she found him. Hunched over the table, his head resting on his palm and a half eaten meatball sub was beside the magazine in front of him.

Leaning over his shoulder she looked at the article he was reading. "How to pick the right man and stick with it." she read with a chuckle.

Nick nearly jumped out of his skin. Turning around he saw Sara standing next to him her hair brushing his cheek. "You read these things?" she asked moving to the chair beside him plopping a brown bag down in front of her.

His cheeks red the Texan closed the magazine and pushed it away. "No, it was just there." he muttered pulling his sandwich back to him.

Sara gave him a disbelieving look mixed with a smirk. And she continued smirking. And Smirking.

Nick felt his ears turn red as Sara's gaze lingered on him. Turning to look at her embaressed. "What?"

Sara shook her head the smile disappearing as she brought out her lunch from the brown bag she had set down on the table. "Nothing."

Desperatly looking for a new topic other then being caught reading one of Catherines girly magazines, Nick focused instead on Sara's lunch. "What is that anyway? Smells awful." he muttered.

"Tofrukey." The woman replied with hesitation.

The Texan raised an eyebrow. "Totrukey?" he repeated.

"Yea, Fake turkey." She looked at him before holding her sandwich out. "Want some?"

Nick eyed the sandwich with digust. "I'd rather eat sand."

There was silence again in the breakroom as Sara and Nick dug into their respective lunches. A few moments later a flustered looking Catherine came into the room.

"Hey, have either of you seen my magazine?" she asked before spotting it on the table. "Oh there it is."

Sara grinned wickedly as the strawberry blonde picked up the fashion magazine and headed back for the door. "yea, Nicky was guarding it for you." she muttered evily.

Nick sent her a glare silently telling her to shut up.

But the damage had been done as Catherine turned to look at the two at the lunch table. "Huh?"

The brown haired CSI's looked at her in unison each wearing different expressions. Sara looking like she was currently ruling the world and there were people there who were trying to stop her, but the look said she knew she had the power to smite them if she had to. Nick well... he looked like the person going to be smited. Smited by the brown haired somebody who knew something he didn't want the blonde to know.

Sara however took pity on him. "It was on the floor and he knew it was yours. So he carefully picked it up and kept it safe for you."

Catherine raised an eyebrow at her co-workers. "Uh, Kay then..." Scared she made her way ack to her office.

Silence engulfed the breakroom again before Nick broke it.

"What was the cost of that?"

"The next two of my dumpster-dives," Sara started, "Are yours Nicky my boy." She added before digging into the rest of her sandwich happily.

Nick groaned, 'Stupid magazine.' he thought picking up his sandwich, his pride never to be the same again. 


	2. JaVa

Hehe, This is one of the many shorter ones i have written. I Just had to have Grissom using the word Java in this one. It seemed so funny when I imagined it. Please Enjoy.

DICLAIMER : -pulls out empty pockets- That'd make the perfect holiday present. (I was gonn say Christmas but thats not politically correct)

SPAM #2 : Java

Sara slipped into the breakroom. One thought running through her mind. 'Caffine...' Her eyes landing on the coffee pot, she could smell Gregs Hawaiian coffee percualting there in fornt of her. Dropping her files onto the table, close enough to the edge that they could fall any second. Snatching a cup out of the cupboard the brunette let out a yawn before pouring her self a cup of the coffee. placing the pot back in the maker she took a good wiff of the drink before dowing half the mug in a single go.

"Sara..."

"Whaaa!" Sara jumped at her bosses voice coiming from the doorway almost slipping her coffee. She turned and shot hima glare only making the dark circles from lack of sleep aroundher eyes more prominate. "WHAT"  
Grissom raised an eyebrow. "You done with those reports yet?"

Sara shook her head walking over to the table with her files on it. "Almost."

"Give them to me when you're done." Grissom stated with a smirk as he turned and left the breakroom.

Sara sighed and lifted the mug to her lips but before any of her precious caffinated liquid could be consumed again Grissom returned.

"Oh Sara..."

Sara let out a muffled yelp as she jumped knocking her files to the floor, Seeing them she spat what coffee was in her mouth back into her mug and shot Grissom a death glare. "What?" she repeated in a seething manner.

"I think it's tme you cut down on the Java." The bug man managed to keep a striaght face as he spoke.

"I think it's time you stop sneaking up on people!" Sara retorted causing Grissom to shrug and leave again thinking to himself. The CSI growled and downed her coffee, slammed the mug on the table and bent over to pick up her files. 


	3. PPPIIIIIEEEEE

This one kicks off when Doc Robbins made that pie of his. The low fat, low sugar, low taste' according to Warrick. Well i thought as Sara being a health nut so this came from it.

No ones reviewed it so far, i'm sad, But I'll just keep hoping

Weakness for Pie

Sara slipped on the blue jacket that was required to be worn in he mourgue. Wether to be protected from the blood or just to fit in with the surrounding coldness,she didn't know, nor care. Barging into the cold room the brunette called out. "Hey Doc, what do you have for me?"

Sara stopped.

The morgue was empty. Even David was gone.

"Doc?" Her voice echoed off the brick walls sounding loud in the room. In the middle of the room she could see her dead guy, cut open and his innards exposed. Sara grimaced seeing his broken ribs and puncutered organs. (Well he had been pushed in front of the bus, so that had been expeced.) Walking around ot the other side of the body she saw a folded note with her name on the front. Taking it off the intrument tray the brunette took it over to The ME's table and itting down in his desk. Flipping it open she chuckled. In a messy scrawl was written 'Bathroom Emergancy. Reports on the desk.'

Putting the note into her pocket Sara reached over and took the metal clipboard from the desk and looked over it. She was halfway through when a certian smell reached her. ANd it wasn't that of decomping dead people. Sniffing around she spotted the suspect. "IS that pie?" she wondered aloud rolling over on the wheely chair to the other table beside her dead guy. "Strawberry-Rubarb pie?" she wondered lifting the cover off of it.

'Damn,' Sara thought to herself putting the cover back down and looking around. Her one weakness. Pie. And it was Just sitting there. Mind you there was a slice already missing from it but that only allowed her to see the red gooey filling inside of the crust. Resisting the urge to dig into it right there and then Sara turned back to her report.

Finding out she had just re-read the same sentence twice Sara looked back to the pie. Okay weakness was being fulfilled.

Digging a spoon out of her jacket pocket Sara leant the report against her dead guy Sara picked up the pie and removed the cover. She was glad she was sitting down as the fresh smell of the two fruits reached her, making her knees weak. "I sure hope this isn't evidence." Taking a spoonful she popped it into her mouth. Her eyes went wide before they closed again.

And this it how Doc Robbins found her.

Feet propped up on the metal slab her butt planted firmly in his wheely chair. Her report leaning against her knees as she skimmed throught it and her hand holding up his pie as she spooned it into her mouth. Wait.. his pie...

Sara looked up as she heard him enter, her cheeks going red as she was caught red handed. "Umm,.. Hfey." She greeted her mouth full of pie.

"What are you doing?" he asked his eyes on the pie she was eating.

She glanced down at the pastry.. or the few small bites that was left of it. "umm...Hopefully not eating the evidence?"

Al frowned as he came to stand beside her. "That was my pie." he started.

Sara looked down feeling quilty. "Sorry, it was just... there. And it smelled soooo good..." She explained bringing her feet back to the floor before adding "And I have a weakness for pie."

The ME raised an eyebrow. "It was good?"

Sara nodded. "Really good. Did you make it?"

Doc smiled. "Yea I did. It's low fat, Low sugar." he mentioned happily pulling over a chair so he could sit down too.

The brunettes eyes went wide. "Are you serious? Now I guess I don't have to feel to too guilty about eating all of it." She gave the elder man a smirk. "Sorry about that. I'm just glad it's not evidence."

The doc rised his hand. "No, it's quiet alright. I'm just glad somebody likes it."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Who said they didn't?"

"Warrick said it didn't have any taste, And cath wouldn't even go near it." He recounted.

Sara narrowed her eyes thinking of her co-workers. "Well I hate to eat and run, I have to go finish this report." she held up the coroners papers. "Thanks for the pie. If you ever make anymore, let me know. I'll get you to make me one." She smiled happily.

"Sure, Anytime." The Doctor called after her as she put the empty pie plate in the garbage and headed out the door licking the gooy pie filling off her fingers.

(Omake)

Sara walked down the hall her stomach full of pie and she was feeling quiet content. However as she past by the break room she noticed Catherine, Greg and Warrick all sitting at the table. Acting on a spilt second desicion she stuck her head into the room. The three looked up at her curiously. Narrowing her eyes she muttered. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves." She sent Cath and Warrick evil glares before stalking away to finish her reports.

"Oh doctor, i didn't catch the name." "I didn't throw it." 


	4. Report

Well i reposted this but /shruggs/ oh well. Even if no one reviews i'll probaly still continue this. To amuse myself...

-gets down on hands and knees- PLeaseeeeeeee. Please review. -cries-

Now that i'm done whining... this is just a random tib-bit. Fairly small and doesn't take place after any episode i've seen.

Diclaimer: Only borrowed the characters for self amusment.

Report(er)

Doc looked up at Greg and Sara entered the mourge.

"What can you tell us?" Sara asked stopping next to the table.

"Well, other then the gaping gun shot wound to the head. He's a reporter." Doc muttered leaning against his cane.

Greg looked surprised before examining the body. "How can you tell?" he asked curiously, but impressed.

"Calluses on the fingertips suggest a regular typist." Robbins muttered lifting up the victims hand to show the rough tips. "Mysteriously empty tape recorder in his pocket," He set the hand down to show them the silver tape machine, "And - oh, yeah... his press pass says so." He lifted up with his other hand a small plastic ID with a cord attached to it.

Sara's lips tiwtched into a smile as Gregs face fell.

The ex-lab rat gave the ME a small glare, who just chuckled and handed over the reports and the id. 


	5. Sarcasm

YAy! one review. and in respone to that, the sentence at the end was actually for a different ficlet but i copied it onto that one by mistake.

Sorry and thanks for pointing it out to me.

SPAM #5 Sarcasm 

Brass looked around at the quiet neighbourhood then to the beige taped off house in front of him. He saw a car pull up next to him and David Phillips get out and came over to him.

Brass started to the house and asked. "What do we got?

David shurgged at him as they flashed their ID and moved into the house. "Well, since they called for a medical examiner and homicide detective, my guess is a body."

Brass raised an eyebrow. "Is sarcasm a prerequisite for being an ME?"

The medical examiner shrugged in good humour. "It helps." He replied moving into the house to find his body and Brass moved out to talk to the witness.

-  
Review please. I know they're short and probably suck, but reviews make me happy . 


	6. City Bus

/chuckle/ not much for this one either. But it amused me.

SPAM #6 City bus 

Warrick entered the morgue with nick behind him. "Whatt we got doc?" he asked coming up beside Doc Robbins.

"Classic case of man vs. city bus." the elder man stated motioning to he man on the table. "You can guess the outcome." He sighed pointing to the table. "His personal effects that weren't smashed in the hit. Maybe you can get an ID and contact the family."

Nick nodded and picked up the mans wallet riling through it. "No liscence." he frowned pulling out a card. His eyebrows shot into his hairline a grin breaking out.

"Naked chick in his wallet?" Warrick asked seeing his friends expression.

The texan gave him a disapproving glance and held up the card. "Carpet Salesman of the Year, 1989." he chuckled.

Warrick shook his head sadly taing the card flipping it over to look at. "Is there anything sadder then being Carpet Salesman of the Year?"

Nick cocked his head to one side. "How about still carrying the card around in your wallet sixteen years later?" he offered as the two CSI's headed for the hallway.

"That's true." the dark haired man agreed.

--

Seriously though, that would be pretty sad. 


End file.
